


This World Will Not Go On

by Jessiuss



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Padme lives and it changes the timeline, brea and luke and leia are in this too but not enough to tag. i feel, bullet point fic, not a complete fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiuss/pseuds/Jessiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... without you in it"</p><p>ANAKIN SKYWALKER joins the Sith. The new Empire reigns supreme. The budding rebellion fights in the shadows, growing stronger each day. But how long can this empire last with Padme at the center of it?<br/>------ ------ -------<br/>Padme lives and “joins” Anakin. Shit happens. There IS an actual plot. <br/>~NOT a written out fanfiction YET, some scenes are just bullet points but i might add more scenes in later~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE: ANGER

  * same thing happens on and up to mustafar…  (original script [here](http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Wars-Revenge-of-the-Sith.html) start;  **195 EXT. MUSTAFAR-LANDING PLATFORM-DAY )** italics are direct quotes



" _LIAR!!!"_  Anakin screams, spotting his former best friend emerge from the ship. Padme looks back, eyes widening as she too spots Obi-Wan. 

 _"No!"_ Padme backs up.

"Anakin!!" Obi-Wan yells as he approaches, with red eyes and a sad expression. Anakin doesn't give him a chance to continue. He turns back to Padme.

" _You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!"_ Anakin's face scrunches up as he prepares to attack. His hand rises.

" _NO! Anakin. I swear I_... didn't know he was here!" Padme steps forward, taking Anakin's hand, and drawing it close. Anakin looks a bit startled, but accepts the affection. Then he remembers who's approaching. Anakin pulls padme close and yells at Obi-Wan.

"You USED her!! You've come here to kill me!"

"I'm trying to do what's best for the galaxy. I have no intention of harming her, she's my friend too." Anakin at least looks like he believes that last sentence.  

"YOU have NO right to talk about- You-!!" Anakin steps in front of Padme, "You want to destroy my LIFE!!" //I feel nauseous..// He thinks.

 _"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_ Obi-wan says stepping forward.

" _Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire. **"**_ Padme looks stunned at his words. She backs up from him, sensing a fight.

 _"Your new Empire?"_ Obi-Wan asks, face grim.

"Yes. _If you're not with me, you're my enemy. "_ Obi-Wan doesn't answer quick enough, and Anakin takes a step back, and then unexpectedly throws his lightsaber, powered on at Obi-Wan, tantrum mode on. " FUCk YOu!!!!" Anakin force jumps away. //Gotta get out of here, I'll fight Obi-Wan later//

"Anakin!!!" Padme yells out, but he doesn't stop. Obi-Wan is fine, and goes to Padme. 3PO and R2 are seen emerging from the ship and heading over to the humans. 

  * Anakin runs away to the rendezvous point. Chancellor picks him up. ol' palps flies back over and destroys Padme's spaceship, trapping Obi-Wan and Padme on mustafar.
  * Anakin still needs medical attention cause he's been living off pure force energy for like a week but its not suit-bad.
  * Obi-Wan and Padme make a long trek to the building in the distance. Padme is tired and all the walking and heat and stress make her go into labor. Obi-wan helps as much as he can. She passes out afterwards after naming them and is in bad shape. Obi-Wan lets her rest- "guard her 3PO" and takes the newborns and checks out the rest of the facility. He checks on Padme occasionally. 
  * ol palps goes back to mustafar and kidnaps padme after anakin bitches about her being “unsafe” and shit. obi-wan is out and dosnt get there in time, but he does manage to hide the babies. After Obi-Wan is sure they're gone, he calls Bail and bail picks him up, and he takes leia back with him to alderaan, and obi-wan takes luke, but Bail was told that padme might be alive and to watch out for her presence. 
  * palps assumes the baby and obi wan are dead (he's wrong), tells anakin this, heals padme (why you ask? because he changes his plans a bit, realizes that a sane anakin is much more useful.) and they reunite
  * anakin is very happy, padme is not so happy. they both assume the babies did not make it. (padme has v unclear memories, Anakin assumes Obi-wan killed them)
  * padme is healing, anakin starts to train with the dark side.
  * padme stays very close to anakin, they are never on a different ship . anakin sometimes goes down to planets and wreks peoples shit
  * anyway padme is guarded v closely by anakin, and she doesn't see much of the world past imperial propaganda. this is what palps demands (padme doesn't know this. she very rarely speaks to palps cause she hates his guts and is not afraid to cuss him out. Killing her would ruin the plan, torturing her would ruin the plan, hurting her in any way would ruin the plan, because the plan is to keep skywalker a happy murder machine via his wife's continued existence)
  * padme eventually forgives anakin cause she a literal angel. also anakin isn't broken like vader is he's more like a more murderous vers. of clone wars Anakin, but now with the wonderful addition of the dark side.




	2. PART TWO: HOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more bullets, wow.

TIMESKIP 5~ years

  * the years go by and padme is slowly, v slowly, inching her way to freedom. and then she leaps. 
  * they are on some nameless ship, anakin and padme returning to corasaunt.
  * anakin is walking down to the mess. He meets the little organa boy, luke. luke accedentaly runs into Anakins' knee, breah is scared shitless, cause this is darth vader, her child is going to die!!! but anakins pretty chill these days unless he is in active murder mode (being around padme all the time has that affect, also not having to hide their marrage) and pats luke on the head and sends him on his way.
  * later.. like a week.. the ship they were on ( a senatoral/important people transport ship) gets attacked (rebels? pirates? dosnt matter) and as anakin is escorting padme back ot the safty of her quarters, she runs into bail! and breah! and thier cute children! aww . 
  * anakin and bail have to go figure out what the hell is going on, and go one way and anakin, after a moment of indesion, says “padme go with breah, stay safe” and padme goes with B and kids. this is the first time shes got to speak with anyone outside the millitary in a long while, and certanly the first time shes spoken with someone she can trust (other than kinda ani sometimes, on some topics) since mustafar. breah dosnt trust her at first but soon they are chatting like old times
  * oh also anakin is only anakin to padme, everyone else refers to him as darth vader, unless they want to die.
  * padme does think its strange that Bs children have the same names as her children, but she thinks maybe obiwan told them, and they named some different infants after them?? she stops thinking about it and decides she dosnt want to know. if thery are her babies they will be safer with B. the emperor might use them! she dosnt find it too suspisious tho cause theyve wanted kids since forever.
  * the imperials are loosing fast tho and padme barely has enought time to grab some things from her quarters b4 the evac order sounds. the ship is breaking up. A and bail are climbing to the bridge, they bond just a bit. "You can call me anakin..." "oh, ok..... anakin."
  * luckily an imperial ship sees the fight and comes to the rescue. anakin comandeers captain assholes ship, and invites bail too. bail cames of corse, because hed much rather be on a fully funtining ship and he trusts anakin, just a little. they also pick up padme and breah, but dont take anyone else. why? B implied there were poeple on the ship that didnt want to be on an imperial ship, for reasons. “oh” padme thinks. “there are rebels on this ship” padme is right. the ship is still livable in some parts, just floating dead out in space, so they leave, because “ thats not an imperial ship they can fend for them selves” anakin later asks “why didnt we just get all the people off that ship???” Padme: “reasons, dear." 
  * so theyer all on this imperial ship and anakin is bein real freindly cause he wants padmes freinds to stick around. he lets padme do whatever as long as shes with one of them. one day anakin calls breah to his office and breahs like "oh shit, it was all a lie, hes going to torcher me” but no. he just wants to finaly ask…“breah, i have a few questions for you. ….. what do women like ,,, when there on thier period.? ” breah nearly faints. “um,.. oh! are you ok ma'am? ” that was not the question i was expecting.“ "oh sorry, thats a little too personal,i guess? i just wanted to, ask an actual woman..” anakin doesnt understand why she breathing heavy. breah recovers a bit, then gives him some tips. breah leaves his office confused. “what kind of man is he? one momant hes subjugulating the galaxy, the next asking me advice on periods………”
  * bail and breah get confy on the ship, alls well guess we’re not caught. they arive at where ever Bs destanation is, they say thier goodbies, leave.
  * some more years pass, but Anakin lets Padme do whatever now, they still usualy stay together, but now by choice. they get married! legaly. they invite bail+ breah and some of padmes other friends/family. anakin dosnt have any friends. they get married on naboo, its great. not a giant weding. but not the little cerimony they had in AOTC.




	3. PART THREE: POWER COUPLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last part.

TIMESKIP 2: +13~ years

padme is low key feeding the resistance info. more time passes. padme is low key plotting to overthro palps. wow! so is anakin. ovs they team up  
Padme: why do you want palps dead?  
A: i want all the power! >: D  
P: all of it? can i have some too, as ur wife????  
A: uhhh..  
P: running a whole empires hard ani, are u gonna be active in the senate? are u gonna keep track of the budget? are u gonna-  
A: i changed my mind i dont want all the power.  
P: what are your goals ani.  
A: i want to.. . not build this dumb death star. not destroy planets with it.  
P: me too. anything else?  
A : uuhhh.. I want to… … … *excited, starry eyed* free all the slaves!!!  
P: … … all of them? (thinking where did this come from, u've been ruling over the galaxy with an iron fist…)  
A: yes!!!  
P: ok. ur gonna have to pick a planet to start on tho.  
A: > : D  
P: so.. i can be in charge of the rest?  
A: i guess. as long as it dosnt interfere with my goals.  
P: ok now we need a plan… … …

its 1 BBY and anakin and the other FS team up and take out palpatine just in time (but they dont know it) to re right the corse of history, one week before most of the events of ANH. anakin returns to the death star “what are we going to do with this peice of shit?” as a lone rebel is captured…  
the lone rebel is of course leia. who had pretty much the same life, + one brother up to this point. sassy rebel leia is having none of ur shit. anakin wants to interrogate her, cause shes the enemy but padme points out that now that they're in charge, things are gonna change. big time.  
anakins like what?  
padme: you said i could be in charge of everything else if u got to free the slaves!!!!  
anakin: oh yea. continue then.  
P: we dont need to interrogate her anyway, the rebels will like us much better than palps. anyway.  
A: what are we going to do with the rebels tho..?  
P: nothing  
A: NOTHING?  
P: the changes im gonna make are going to make them happy.  
A: what changes?  
P: im just going to give power back to the senate, so people can have a say again.  
A: you know i hate democracy  
P: well you know i hate dictatorships so you should have seen this coming when you gave me effectively all the power.  
A: :( yes Empress Skywalker  
P: : ) Of course, Emperor Skywalker ;)  
A: ;)  
and then they have sex  
padme sets leia free and walks her around the death star a bit. padme tries to get leia to open up!  
P: i know ur dad! hes cool!  
L: im not talking to you, ur still imperials!! Emperess Skywalker!!!  
P: no, im different! we JUST killed palps, we're doing a press conference in a couple of hours to tell the universe!  
L: i dont belive u!  
P: : ( ask ur dad, i used to be a senator, in the galactic republic!  
L: yea probs one of the corrupt ones!  
P: no!!! i was Senator of naboo! Senator amidala!!! least corrupt senator ever!!!  
L: never heard of her.  
P: :’ O  
anakin meets back up w/ padme.  
A: ok so what are we going to do with this giant ball of death?? we cant just destroy it, it cost to much money!  
P:idk how we use this giant death ball for good…  
A: ….  
P: …. is there any planets that we want to destroy? palps wanted it used on innocents…  
A: yea thats dumb. idc, blow up Tatooine or somethign  
P: you want to blow up Tatooine!?!  
A: i dont care! sure!  
A: wait…hold up. i got a better idea.  
P: anythings a better idea than that..  
A: Hutt space.  
P: what?  
A: we could take out the hutts! no one likes them!  
P: …. ani you might be onto something….. tell sand golf tycoon to set course for hutt space!  
A:*into ship speaker* canned math jerk off!!! set course for hutt space!! 

they drop off leia then go blow up the hutts. press conference goes great. they are named emperor + empress with little resistance. padme slowly gives more power 2 the senate. now its an actual functioning senate! wow. padme makes the empire more like a nice constitutional monarchy less like a dictatorship. (padmes long term goal is to go back to the way it was, with less corruption)  
rebels do like what they are seeing, do back off. that means padme gets 2 see all her friends again! cause they were all rebels!! anakin takes all this like a champ! as long as wifey is happy! but oh!?!? who has shown up at the party!?!?  
its obi-wan (and luke..? is with him)  
the NERVE!!  
padme is estactic! : DDD Anakin is not. D:<<<  
both rush to him  
luke leaps out of the way as the three adults colide into the bushes…  
the bushes of love

(also after this obiowan tells them that luke and leia are thier children. and they tell luke and leia. enter happy family mode. anakin gets over his irrational fears about his former master. obiwan absolutely does NOT rebuild the jedi order. ahsoka does.


End file.
